icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence Schmalz Cup
The Clarence Schmalz Cup is the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior "C" ice hockey championship and championship trophy. The tournament to determine the winner of the Cup is commonly called the All-Ontario Championships. The leagues that compete for the trophy are: the Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League, Empire B Junior C Hockey League, Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League, Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League, Midwestern Junior C Hockey League, Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League, Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League, and Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League. Clarence (Tubby) Schmalz The trophy was named in honour of Clarence (Tubby) Schmalz (1915-1981), a longtime hockey administrator who first got involved with organized sports in his adopted hometown of Walkerton, Ontario. He and his brother, his partner in a Walkerton hotel called the Hartley House, sponsored an intermediate softball team that won four consecutive provincial championships in the 1950s. Tubby Schmalz also operated a hockey team called the Capitols, who competed in the OHA Intermediate B ranks. He became an OHA director in 1956 and remained an active member of the organization for the next 22 years. Schmalz served as OHA president from 1969 to 1972. In 1974 the Major Junior A program began operating independently of the association as the Ontario Major Junior Hockey League; Schmalz became the league's first commissioner, a post he held until 1978. The OHA presented Schmalz with a Gold Stick award in 1977 in recognition of his contributions to the association. A year later it made him a life member. In 1979 he received a meritorious service award from the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association (now known as Hockey Canada). That same year, he was elected vice-chairman of the CAHA's board of directors. He was elected chairman in May 1981. Less than seven months later, on the morning of Dec. 7, 1981, he died suddenly of a heart attack. It was 12 days before his 65th birthday. OHA directors formed an honour guard at his funeral two days later at Sacred Heart Church in Walkerton. The association renamed the OHA Junior C Cup in his memory a year or two later, then collaborated with Schmalz's family in the creation of a commemorative trophy case in the lobby of the Walkerton Community Centre. Competing Leagues *Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League (COJCHL) 1986 to Present :*''formerly Central Lakeshore Junior C Hockey League (CLJHL) 1965-1986'' :*''formerly Quinte-St. Lawrence Junior C Hockey League (QSLJHL) 1965-1986'' *Empire B Junior C Hockey League (EBJCHL) 1996 to Present :*''formerly Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League (EOJCHL) 1989-1996'' *Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League (GMOHL) 1994 to Present :*''formerly Georgian Bay Junior C Hockey League (GBJCHL) 1970-1994'' :*''formerly Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League (MOJCHL) 1976-1994'' :*''formerly Central Junior C Hockey League (CJCHL GMO) 1973-1976'' *Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League (GLJHL) 1970 to Present :*''formerly Border Cities Junior Hockey League (BCJHL) 1968-1970'' :*''formerly Bluewater Junior C Hockey League (BJCHL) 1964-1968'' *Midwestern Junior C Hockey League (MWJCHL) 2013 to Present *Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League (NJCHL) 1974 to Present *Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League (SOJHL) 2012 to Present :*''formerly OHA's only Junior D League until 2012'' *Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League (WJCHL) 1988 to Present :*''formerly Grey-Bruce Junior C Hockey League (GBJCHL) 1980-1988'' :*''formerly Central Junior C Hockey League (CJCHL Western) 1967-1980'' :*''formerly Western Junior C Hockey League (IntJCHL) 1966-1970'' Former Competing Leagues *Suburban Junior C Hockey League (SubJHL) 19xx-1970 *Intercounty Junior C Hockey League (IJCHL) 1966-1970 Champions *2017 Ayr Centennials *2016 Ayr Centennials *2015 Essex 73's *2014 Lakefield Chiefs *2013 Picton Pirates *2012 Grimsby Peach Kings *2011 Grimsby Peach Kings *2010 Alliston Hornets *2009 Essex 73's *2008 Alliston Hornets *2007 Penetang Kings *2006 Penetang Kings *2005 Essex 73's *2004 Grimsby Peach Kings *2003 Grimsby Peach Kings *2002 Essex 73's *2001 Chippawa Riverhawks *2000 Lakefield Chiefs *1999 Glanbrook Rangers *1998 Glanbrook Rangers *1997 Glanbrook Rangers *1996 Paris Mounties *1995 Belle River Canadiens *1994 Belle River Canadiens *1993 Napanee Raiders *1992 Belle River Canadiens *1991 Hanover Barons *1990 Orangeville Crushers *1989 Bradford Bulls *1988 Mooretown Flags *1987 Lakefield Chiefs *1986 Norwich Merchants *1985 Belle River Canadiens *1984 Penetang Kings *1983 Dunnville Terriers *1982 Flamborough Colts *1981 Bowmanville Eagles *1980 Leamington Flyers *1979 Bowmanville Eagles *1978 Essex 73's *1977 Essex 73's *1976 Dunnville Terriers *1975 Essex 73's *1974 Cobourg Cougars *1973 Caledonia Corvairs *1972 Leamington Flyers *1971 Dresden Jr. Kings *1970 Newmarket Redmen *1969 Woodstock Navy-Vets *1968 Georgetown Gemini *1967 New Hamburg Hahns *1966 Parry Sound Brunswicks *1965 Simcoe Blades *1964 Hespeler Shamrocks *1963 New Hamburg Hahns *1962 Elmira Sugar Kings *1961 Stratford Braves *1960 Whitby *1959 Newmarket Smoke Rings *1958 Newmarket Smoke Rings *1957 Parry Sound *1956 Newmarket Smoke Rings *1955 Ingersoll Reems *1954 Midland Red Wings *1953 Collingwood Greenshirts *1952 Collingwood Greenshirts *1951 Collingwood Greenshirts *1950 Collingwood Greenshirts *1949 Weston *1948 Thorold *1947 Goderich *1946 Whitby *1945 Suspended Due to War *1944 Suspended Due to War *1943 Suspended Due to War *1942 Milton *1941 Markham Jets *1940 Grimsby Peach Kings *1939 Aurora Bears *1938 Orangeville See Also *List of OHA Junior C Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Trophies and awards